Custom Warrior What ifs
by SoulWriter25
Summary: I've seen other people writing What if's.I'm deciding to do that to.Except my what if's have to do with fan made cats.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I need you're help :) tell me in the reviews which fan made character and what the what if is.

**Fan-made cat:**

** What If:**

Thanks for all your support :)


	2. Hawkstar ruled the clans and animals

Hawkstar smirked as the dogs cowered under him."Follow."He demanded. They began to follow. Hawkstar waited for the right moment to strike. Thunderclan won't expect a thing.I have won."Dogs attack!"He yowled. Thunderclan cats stood, shocked, their legs shaking."Let me rule your clan and I'll spare you and your pathetic clan."Hawkstar dealed."Or I'll rip your clan to shreds!"Hawkstar finished as he leaped on top of Bramblestar."You will never win Hawkstar!"Bramblestar yowled, half in pain, half in anger."Is that so?Look around you Bramblestar."Hawkstar said. Bramblestar looked around and what he saw was Thunderclan cats dead. Kits blended into their mother's fur."I already have won."Hawkstar said."You still have the rest of the clans to worry about Hawkstar."Bramblestar remarked."The clans are not finshed yet."Hawkstar laughed at what Bramblestar said."I've already dealt with them."Hawkstar replied."I... I surrender."Bramblestar said, afraid that Hawkstar might resort to killing the kits.

Hawkstar licked the blood off his paw, this had been the seventh time in the moon that a cat or dog betrayed him. He had just finished killing a queen who was brave enough to attack him even when she was expecting. Hawkstar made cats (or dogs in this case) kill other cats (or dogs).Life was good, for him, for moons of picking of cats and dogs he hated, he was left with cats and dogs he liked. But, one day a sickness overtook him.H'd gone insane and killed every dog and cat no matter how strong. The sickness finally killed him off, only leaving two cats and their friend's kit, who worked hard and rebuilt the clans (With the help of loners and kittypets)

**Thank you Spirit of the Brooke for that what if. :)**


	3. What if Tawnygaze was leader instead?

Fangpelt flinched when she heard Swiftstar appoint Tawnygaze as his new knew the old deputy was going to argue but, he died before he could. Now only Fangpelt knew the dark truth about Tawnygaze . Only Fangpelt could see through that pretty little face was a dark twisted mind. No cat questioned Swiftstar. After the meeting was over Fangpelt started mumbling to herself."Hey rabbit-brain!"Tawnygaze called."You're leading a hunting patrol, with the elders!"Tawnygaze joked and with a flick of her tail she left with the border patrol.

Fangpelt woke up from a hard poke in the side. It was Tawnygaze."Hey rabbit-brain!"Tawnygaze said."You, me, Heatherpaw, Owlpelt, and Foxpaw are the dawn border patrol."Fangpelt moaned and got out of her nest. She licked herself quickly and followed Tawnygaze to where Owlpelt, Heatherpaw, and Foxpaw where waiting."Fangpelt!We started to think you where going to hibernate this leaf-bare."Owlpelt play-teased."Maybe they should call you Badgerpelt." Fangpelt purred with amusement."Is that so?"Fangpelt asked."Maybe they should call you Teasepelt."Fangpelt purred again."Play times over lover-kits ."Tawnygaze said."let's go."Fangpelt, Owlpelt, and the apprentices followed Tawnygaze.

They checked near Shadowclan's side of the border. Tawnygaze looked down and saw a young Shadowclan warrior."What are you doing on OUR side of the border?"Tawnygaze hissed."I.. I'm sorry!I D...D..Didn't mean to."The Shadowclan cat stumbled on his words."Well.."Tawnygaze unsheathed her claws."That doesn't change the fact your on OUR territory!"Tawnygaze yowled and leaped on the Shadowclan warrior. He yelped in pain and in surprise."Tawnygaze!"Fangpelt screeched and knocked Tawnygaze off of the Shadowclan cat .He limped back to Shadowclan camp."Shadowclan will regret going on our territory!"Tawnygaze called to the injured warrior." Tawnygaze. That was not nessasary."Owlpelt said as they walk back to camp."He and you could of died."

The Windclan cats sat, mourning their lost leader. Fangpelt mourned more that any cat, for she knew today was the day Windclan was doomed. Tawnygaze was now Tawnystar. Swiftpaw (named after the last leader) had reported to Tawnystar that he saw Shadowclan warriors kill rabbits. Tawnystar's eyes became hatred red. She said Windclan would attack at sunhigh. Every cat was confused except for Fangpelti, Tawnystar, and her bloodthirsty deputy, Stoneheart. Fangpelt knew she couldn't stop Tawnystar. The bloodshed would happen.

Tawnystar waited for the right moment."Windclan attack!"Tawnystar yowled. Windclan cats leaped on the Shadowclan cats. Most of the apprentices weren't ready. Fangpelt's eyes filled with horror as a black musclular Shadowclan cat leaped on Foxpaw and bit his neck. Foxpaw's eyes widened as his life reached an end."No!Foxpaw!"Fangpelt attacked the black musclular cat, slashing his face. The cat swooped from under her and pinned her down. She slashed the tom's underbelly. Fangpelt left a deep gash and sent the cat limping towards the medicine cat's den. Fangpelt saw Tawnystar race after him and with a good, hard bite she killed the tom. Fangpelt was so distracted she didn't notice a Shadowclan cat behind her. The cat leaped on her.

She yelped and got out from beneath leaped on him. Tawnystar leaped on him. She scratched his eyes and bit his neck. The tom flew Tawnystar off of him. She leaped on him again. Tawnystar flew off again, this time the tom crushed lay dead on the grass. Fangpelt looked around. Stoneheart, the deputy, was dead. So was many Windclan warriors and Windclan cat alive fled.

When the Windclan cats came home, the medicine cat checked each and every cat. The medicine cat also told the cats he saw a fang on a pelt which meant Starclan chose Fangpelt as Windclan's leader. Fangpelt got her nine life's and her name and chose Owlpelt as her deputy. She lived happily but everyday she wondered why Tawnystar saved her.

**Thank you birdflame for that suggestion :)**


	4. Plz Read

Hi** guys :) ****I need ideas Plz I haven't got many reviews for the what ifs lately. :( **

** If you don't remember:**

**Fan-made cat: **Ex: Robinheart

**The what if: **Ex:What if she didn't fall in love with Dustclaw and have Wavekit?

**The actual (how it really went): **Ex: Robinheart fell in love with Dustclaw and had Wavekit (The kit to fulfill the prophecy "A single wave shall defeat fire")

**Extra: **Ex:The "fire" is a cat named Flamefur

**Clan (Can be a made-up clan): **Ex: Thunderclan


End file.
